Halloween Fun!
by FangzForCookiez
Summary: There was a certain tradition in the Mafia about the Mist Guardians... Yuna Mukuro Chrome CRACK. Let's see how the Vongola react to this... 27OC and a little but not official 18OC.


Here's a Halloween FF of crack and randomness! Took a few days to write so bleh.

I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Amano Akira.

I DO own my OC Yuna though... Kufufu *Peace sign*

* * *

There was a certain tradition in the Mafia about the Mist guardians…

"Mm, Halloween's coming up," Yuna mused, sitting on the roof of an old abandoned house. It had been many years and she was a 26 year old adult. Her hair had grown down to her elbows and her bangs were now longer, side swept covering half of her right eye.

"Kufufu, this should be an interesting one," Mukuro laughed, appearing behind. Tsuna had managed to get Mukuro released from the Vendice and Chrome had gotten real organs. It was amazing the things they all went through.

"Definitely," Yuna giggled. "Where's Chrome-chan?"

"She's-"

"MUKURO-SAN!-PYON" Ken's voice boomed.

"With them," Mukuro finished. Yuna sweat dropped. The three others, Chrome, Chikusa and Ken came running into view.

"Anyways, Mukuro-san, did you hear about the tradition in the Mafia about Halloween?" Yuna asked. Mukuro paused and then chuckled.

"Kufufu, of course," He said. "It goes especially for Mist guardians."

"Are you interested in assisting me in a little fun?" She said with a sly smile. He looked at her questionably and then he smirked.

"What kind of fun?"

--

Tsuna sighed. It was Halloween and he was stuck with paperwork. Apparently, his guardians thought it'd be fun and they dressed up in the most random costumes, leaving him out. He stared down at the paperwork on his table. This Halloween sucked.

He turned around and looked out his wide window into the night. He smiled, remembering his past younger days when he'd go trick-or-treating with his friends. He chuckled, remembering when he had lost a bet to Yuna and had to wear a princess costume. He lost a lot of his dignity that day, but seeing the smile on her face made him not regret it one bit.

… Well sort of.

Currently, the guardians were probably laughing at each other at their costumes. Gokudera was dressed as a mummy, for a reason Tsuna would never understand.

Lambo was wearing a ghost costume, though he remembered Ipin saying that he should've been a piece of Broccoli. Tsuna snickered, recalling that. Unfortunately, Ipin triggered her bomb… And then that was when hell ensued.

Yamamoto had been a werewolf and had been showing off his fake fangs to anyone who asked. They were pretty well made, in Tsuna's perspective.

This time, Ryohei had lost a bet to the Dimenticato Mist guardian. They had a good laugh that day, Ryohei was screaming 'extreme' with neko ears and a tail. What a sight that was.

Reborn, was wearing a dog costume, much to Tsuna's surprise. It was funny because Reborn wasn't a small infant anymore, and no longer wore the Arcobaleno pacifier. They had finished with that ordeal already. Unfortunately, Reborn only wore the dog ears, not an entire costume. Reborn, when he was in the form of a baby, was incognito a LOT. Why would he be any different? Tsuna paused. Well, maybe he couldn't find an appropriate costume to portray his older image. He laughed at that thought.

Shouichi and Spanner had been busy, and weren't able to be there on that day, so Tsuna assumed they didn't dress up. He wasn't sure what they would dress up to be even if they were. Tsuna snickered when a thought came to him. Yuna was telling him about how interesting it would be to make Shouichi lose a bet and wear a fairy costume, wing, skirt, wand and all.

Jun Jie had said that the whole idea of Halloween was just troublesome and left for a vacation instead.

Hibari was a vampire. _How fitting._ Was Tsuna's first thought when he saw Hibari that day. He never really expected his Cloud guardian to be the one to dress up for Halloween, especially at this age. Maybe Yuna had something to do with it…

Speaking of Yuna, where was she? He hadn't seen ANY Mist guardians that day, not even his own. A threatening thought hit him when he thought of that. What if Yuna and Mukuro were… Tsuna mentally smacked himself. YUNA AND MUKURO? He was seriously going crazy! But still, where were they?

The sun had set and the entire Vongola mansion grew silent. Tsuna pondered why. It was usually loud, with at least with the 15 year old Lambo shouting random nonsense and being a cry baby. Tsuna glanced down at the paperwork on his desk. He'd rather check out the silent than do work. He placed his hand on the office knob and twisted it slowly. Just when he opened the door, all the lights in the mansion blacked out and all electricity was cut. Tsuna glanced around startled.

"What the-?" He asked. A certain light down the right hallway caught his eye. There was a lit candle on the floor. When had that gotten there? Before exiting his office, he tried the light switch, only for it to fail. He continued to ponder why. Was there an enemy attack? He would've been informed in one way or another; he always was. He didn't sense any enemy flames or anything of the sort.

Taking two steps out of the room slowly, the door slammed shut behind him. Tsuna jumped, taking a hold of the knob, twisting it back, it stayed still, not opening the door. What was going on!? Tsuna tried to calm himself down, his heart beats audible to his own ears. He walked down the dark hallway to the candle.

"Sawada," A voice whispered into his ear. Tsuna whipped his head to see who it was; no one. Okay, now this was getting creepy. Down the hall was a silhouette of a woman, who looked slightly similar to the figure of Yuna. He paused for a moment. Was Yuna stuck in this too?

A hand suddenly trailed down his left cheek and raised his chin upwards. His eyes widened. Who in the world was this? The woman down the hall was gone and he noticed a white dress fluttering behind him, wrapping around his legs at time. The fingers trailed down to his throat, brushing against his windpipe. He choked on his own breath when the voiced whispered to him again, a voice he didn't recognize.

"Your worst nightmares…," It told him. "Will become true."

A familiar voice's scream echoed through the mansion, startling him. He turned his head around to catch a glimpse of a woman's sadistic smile and then she vanished. Tsuna grew terrified; he rushed down the halls that were lit with candles, searching for the owner of the voice. Yuna!

--

"Nice scream," Mukuro commented.

"Thanks," Yuna grinned. "Good job Henshin! You're good at shape shifting!" Yuna patted her Kitsune's head and he purred in content.

"Ano… Boss is running like a maniac…" Chrome said.

"Don't worry, my dear Chrome," Mukuro said smirking. "He's supposed to."

"He ran into a wall," Yuna commented. "Never knew he was this enthusiastic."

"So, what's next?" Mukuro asked. Yuna sneered.

"Let's include the others, shall we?"

Chrome looked back and forth between the two. What evil plans did they have planned?

--

Hibari stood silently, his gaze shifting around in the darkness. He had been napping and then a sudden bang woke him up, much to his dismay. He had noticed that the lights didn't seem to be working and the hallways were lit with candles. What cheap trick was some idiot playing at? Hibari yawned and then he was shoved out of the room with a cold gust of wind that felt like two hands. He whipped around, pulling out his tonfas. He smacked at the door. He couldn't break it down.

"Kyouya," A familiar female voice called him in a gentle, sweet way. He lowered his tonfas and looked around down the hall. There stood the person he was looking for, smiling at him. Yuna was dressed in black, though she seemed to be one of the only things he could see, except the candles. He walked towards her slowly as she held out an outstretched hand to him. He was alarmed when she had something black wrap around her throat and she let out a blood hurtling scream. "Kyouya!"

He ran down the hall, though he never got there in time, as she was pulled into the darkness, screaming for help. When he got there, she was already gone, all there was left was darkness. The candles were blown out and he stood there, unable to see even out a single window. He was completely engulfed in the black. Raising his tonfa, he slammed it flat against the wall, angered. A whisper of the wind was heard and a path of candles was lit down the second hall on his left. Hibari gathered himself enough to walk down the hall.

--

"Wow, how hard was it to do that?" Chrome asked. Yuna shrugged.

"It was a first time fluke I guess," She said.

"Shall we get into our attire?" Mukuro suggested.

"Yeah, what about the other helpers though?" Yuna asked.

"They're already prepared and ready," He said, smiling.

"This is one of the funniest Halloween I've ever had," Chrome laughed. Yuna grinned.

"Same," She laughed. "Now, let's get dressed for the Halloween spirit!"

--

"Ken, stop fooling around, we need to finish clearing this room and set up some stuff for the next 'trick'," Chikusa sighed.

"Shut up-pyon," Ken snarled.

"Mukuro-san told us to do this."

"…"

--

"Is Takeshi in place?" Yuna asked.

"Yep," Chrome said.

"Is Mukuro _still_ changing?" Yuna sweat dropped. Chrome smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Oh my god… We're already done, and our outfits are harder to put on! How stupid can he be?"

"What was that?" Mukuro asked, walking into the room wearing a sorcerer/dark magician costume.

"Uh… Let's get started with the next 'trick'!"

--

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called throughout the mansion. He had been arguing with Lambo and then everything went black and everyone was gone. What if something had happen to his dear tenth!? He had no right to be called Tsuna's right hand man if he let such a thing happen! Suddenly, he heard some mischievous giggling and then he was shoved forward. He turned around and there stood two twin children. One was a boy and the other was a girl. Their faces were covered and they continued to giggle. "Who the hell are you two?"

The boy walked over and kicked Gokudera.

"Oi!" He reached out grab the boy, but he disappeared before his hand could even graze the kid. The girl grinned at him and giggled. The boy appeared behind him and pushed him, the girl stuck out her leg and he tripped over it. Gokudera was getting angrier every second. Who were these kids and what kind of game were they playing at!? He got poked in the leg by the girl and he started to chase the children around.

_This is just plain stupid!_ He thought, running after them.

"Gokudera!" A familiar annoying voice called. Gokudera paused.

"Baseball freak?" He asked angrily. In front of him from the shadows appeared the familiar Rain guardian. "What the hell is going on!?"

Yamamoto grinned at him, displaying his fake fangs. Or so Gokudera thought. Yamamoto's eyes opened to reveal them to glowing red. Gokudera noted that he swore he saw the guy's wolf ears twitch.

"You know, it _is_ a full moon," Yamamoto chuckled. Gokudera looked at the idiot questionably.

"Your point is?" He asked. Yamamoto snickered.

"It's just right for me," The Rain guardian said. Stepping forward, his tail waved back and forth slowly. Gokudera watched the grotesque transformation of a human to a werewolf.

"SHIT!"

--

"You know, I always thought of Hayato to be best with children," Yuna mused. "Didn't Fuuta rank him for that?"

"You have a point," Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu, but the children we've made are the most twisted and troubling ones ever."

"You sound like we had a baby," Yuna laughed. Mukuro glared at her, only making her laugh harder. Chrome couldn't help but giggle. "Do you think we over did it with Takeshi chasing Hayato around with that illusion surrounding him? Seriously, that looked kind of disgusting…"

"You were the one who created it," Mukuro commented. "A fine job might I add."

"Why thank you. I aimed for that terrible image," She laughed.

"Well, what's next?" Chrome asked.

"Well, we got rid of Lambo because I think he'd be too much of a crybaby," Yuna pondered aloud. "We've played _tricks_ on Tsuna, Kyouya and Hayato… Ryohei would be a big hassle. One of the only things I can think of that could do much, would be if we did an illusion of Kyoko in danger. But would that be taking it over the edge a bit?"

"Doing something concerning his sister," Reborn mused, walking into the room. "Instead, why not just entertain him with a _treat_ instead?"

"Oh! Hello Reborn," Yuna said. "We didn't get you, did we?"

"You'd never be able to get the world's greatest hitman," Reborn said smirking.

"Well, I was wondering when we would start the _treats_," Mukuro said.

"Halloween… Adults going trick-or-treating," Chrome laughed. "It sounds so strange."

"Whoever said that we can't do that?" Yuna laughed. The others did too.

--

Ryohei stood quietly in the dark room. Well, just when he entered the room earlier, they had a black-out, much to his dismay. He was hoping on getting some training done.

His hopes were answered when he saw someone else standing in the room. It was a male and he wore a pair of boxing gloves. Ryohei looked at him enthusiastically. If it was an intruder, that mean he could beat him up bad! Oh how sadistic he sounded right there…

The male tossed a pair of boxing gloves at Ryohei and raised his fists. Ryohei grinned and quickly slipped them on.

And that is where the messed up _treat_ for Ryohei began.

--

"You know, they're going to murder each other," Yuna commented. Mukuro laughed.

"We'll get the doctors for Ryohei after," Reborn said.

"I think we've scared Tsuna enough," Yuna said, sweat dropping. Tsuna ran into _another_ wall. "We should give him a _treat_ now. What should we do?"

Chrome looked at her and giggled.

"What?" Yuna asked, blinking.

"Kufufu, we have our treat right here," Mukuro chuckled. Reborn nodded.

"Oh… You can't be serious…," Yuna asked in disbelief.

"Well, you're dressed up," Reborn commented, smirking. "Just play a mix of a t_reat_ and a _trick_ for him. Don't forget, you'll also have to give the Skylark a _treat_ as well."

"Eh!? Kyouya too!?" Yuna asked pouting.

"Kufufu, why of course," Mukuro said. Chrome laughed at the face Yuna made.

This would _definitely_ be a Halloween she'd remember.

--

Tsuna continued to run, searching for Yuna. He couldn't find any doors, just hallways and paths lit. He ran into a few walls instead of turning corners. Tsuna gritted his teeth and slammed his two fists into the wall he had just run into. Where the hell was she!? What if she was in danger!? What if something bad happen!?

"Tsu-na," A lovingly voice called him, singing out the syllables. Tsuna immediately raised his head to look to where the voice came from. Down the hall, on the left was a door with a light shining through the bottom gap.

"Yuna?" He asked recognizing the voice. He walked over to the room, taking hold of the doorknob. Opening the door he was greeted with the sight of Yuna standing in front of a fire place dressed in something that was really… Tsuna couldn't exactly find a way to describe it. Had Yuna gotten into the Halloween spirit?

Yuna was dressed in a witch wardrobe. She wore a purple and black dress that ended around her knees and she wore a black choker. In her hand was a staff, the top of it was a crescent moon.

"Yuna," He murmured, relieved that she was okay. She turned around and gave him a smile.

"Tsuna," She replied. He stepped forward and the door behind him closely gently, as he wrapped his arms around her. Yuna pouted at the fact that he was so tall, she was about the height of his shoulder.

_Who knew he'd be so enthusiastic? Anyways, Reborn said to give him a treat AND a trick… Let's start with the __**treat**__._ Yuna thought mischievously.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" She asked raising her head. He down at pathetically.

"Didn't you scream earlier?" He asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

_He looked cute doing it when he was younger; he still looks cute when he's worried now!_ Yuna thought. "Ah… That…"

"Mmm?" He murmured into her neck, nuzzling her. He dragged to the ground as they were kneeling with his face buried in her shoulder. Yuna nearly squealed in joy as he did this. She must've really made him worry. She frowned, she was going to have to finish up or so they could get their Halloween 'tradition' continuing. She wondered how much longer Hibari would keep walking around ever since that _trick_ they played on him.

"Tsuna," She whispered in his ear. His grip tightened as he replied with a low toned murmur. She giggled and made him raise his head. The look on his face was so adorable! She smiled at him and then kissed him fully on the lips. His eyes widened but immediately he kissed back. _Never knew what a good kisser he is. Did he ever have practice or something?_

She was startled when he started to ask for a _French kiss._ Yuna's face turned bright red and went with the flow, allowing him access.

"Mmm," She whimpered when the kiss ensued. Who knew Tsuna could be such a _man_?

--

"Um… How far are they taking this?" Chrome asked with a blush on her cheeks. Currently, Tsuna was getting frisky…

"Kufufu, who knew the Vongola Decimo had a hormone rage like that?" Mukuro chuckled.

"He's still a male," Reborn mused, watching the scene they put on.

"Should we… Stop them?" Chrome asked. Reborn chuckled and shook his head.

"We should leave them. I want to see what happens," He snickered.

"Reborn, you don't know how perverted that sounds," Mukuro laughed.

--

_Wow, never knew Tsuna could do this without passing out embarrassed. Guess that last 'trick' actually got to him._ Yuna thought as she mewed when Tsuna bit her neck lightly. What happened to the cute Tsuna she knew? Well, she didn't really mind this one either… Her breath hitched when his hands lowered…_ WHOA WHOA WHOA, WHAT THE!_

"Tsuna," Yuna murmured. He paused him ministrations.

"Mmm?" He asked, unmoving.

"How perverted you are," She chuckled at him. He looked at her and smirked.

"Oh, this is _nothing_ compared to what's next," He said slyly.

_Smooooth…_ She thought inwardly laughing. _He's really changed from his teenage years._

"Guess what?" She whispered, lowering her head. He looked at her questionably. She leaned forward and rested her arms on his shouldered, her face centimeters from his. Tsuna felt the urge to lean forward. She slid her hand down to lower his eyelids and he obeyed, shutting them. She smirked and then switched herself with an illusion.

"Tsuna-kun!" A different voice reached his ears. Tsuna opened his eyes questionably. That voice… "Tsuna-kun! I'm pregnant and _you're_ the dad!"

Tsuna looked at the illusion of Haru in disbelief.

_WHAT THE HELL!?_ His mind screamed. Since when did he sleep with HARU?

--

"Oh man that was GOLD!" Mukuro laughed patting Yuna on the back. She grinned.

"Why thank you!" She laughed as well. Chrome was clutching her stomach from laughing so much. Reborn was snickering at Tsuna's face.

"Oh my god!" Chrome said in between laughs. "That was GENIUS!'

"It would've been a pain if he got too frisky and we took it too far," Yuna said grinning. "It'd ruin the Halloween tradition!"

"I bet you wouldn't have mind," Reborn said slyly. Yuna smiled sheepishly.

"With Tsuna?" She asked. "Naah, I wouldn't have really minded."

Chrome continued to laugh so much it hurt.

--

"How fast does he walk-pyon?" Ken hissed angrily. Chikusa shrugged. They were in charge currently with lighting the candles that led Hibari's path and they were having trouble with the pace. "Damn it, how much longer?"

_**Ken, Chikusa. Get ready to lead him down the hallway and into the room you'll see on the right. Kufufu.**_ Mukuro's voice resounded in his head. He was still having trouble getting his laughs under control.

_Hai, Mukuro-san._ Chikusa replied mentally.

--

Hibari continued to follow the path of endless candles. How big was this damned mansion? He was finally saved from walking some more when he noticed there were half as many candles down the next hall. What caught his eye was that the candles ended at a door that nearly glowed in the dark…

He grew curious and opened the door. He was engulfed in a bright light and he raised his tonfas. He was caught off guard when he caught sight of Yuna running towards him. He blinked when she hugged and clung onto him.

"Oh my god, Kyouya!" Yuna cried, faking her tears. She embraced him tightly and wept. "I was so scared!"

Hibari said nothing but did return her hug, still speechless.

"What happened?"

"I don't know; suddenly the lights blacked out and there was this thing… It kept following me and saying scary things… Next thing I knew I was stuck here alone!"

"…," Hibari didn't say anything. "Well, you're not alone anymore."

Yuna struggled to keep her eye from twitching. This man… Seriously… She mentally sighed. She felt him kiss her forehead and she nearly frowned. Well, this one was probably going to be easy… But to prank Hibari… A low rumble was sounded through his throat as he cradled her. Yuna swore she heard the other mist guardians laughing at her sorry attempts for this Halloween trick. Her eye twitched. She shoved Hibari away, much to his surprise.

"Sorry Kyouya! I don't swing that way!" Yuna exclaimed. "I like girls!"

Hibari nearly fainted on the spot as Yuna ran as fast as she could out of the room. Hibari sat on the floor with his head in his hands in a vacant corner in the room. Oh… My… God… That ruined _all_ of the chances he _ever_ had!

--

"I never knew that you went THAT way!" Mukuro snickered. Yuna frowned but then grinned evilly.

"Oh really?" Yuna asked, feigning surprise. She grabbed Chrome shoulders and then hugged her. "Definitely." Mukuro's eyes widened. Yuna smirked and then lowered her arms to wrap around the female mist guardian's waist and nuzzled Chrome's neck. Chrome had a completely red face, flushed in embarrassment. Reborn blinked at the display, it had actually caught him off guard.

"O…Oi," Mukuro said awkwardly, a blush on his cheeks. Yuna inwardly laughed like crazy and then lightly bit Chrome's ear and Mukuro had a nose bleed as Chrome flinched in embarrassment. Reborn's hand covered his nose and mouth, a barely visible blush on his cheeks. Either she really swung that way, or she was taking the joke way to far! If she started to kiss the other, then… Actually, he wouldn't really mind. Though, Mukuro looked like he was going to pass out from blood loss if he watched anymore.

"Okay, you can cut it out now Yuna," Reborn said from behind his hand. Yuna laughed and detached herself from Chrome, who collapsed on the floor, flushed.

"Hey Mu-chan, you look happy," Yuna laughed. Mukuro was stuck in a daze with a bloody nose and had a perverted grin on. "I think it's time we let them off the hook. Um, Reborn, did you call the Vongola doctors yet?"

Reborn nodded. "I have. I think you're right, Hibari's already in depression and Dame-Tsuna is still freaking out…. Gokudera is still being chased around by Takeshi…"

"Okay! Everyone else is ready, right?" Yuna asked grinning. Reborn nodded but paused to move his head to gesture to the two other mist guardians. "Oh yeah…"

--

Tsuna was banging his forehead repeatedly against the wall of the room. Oh how this sucked. How the hell did he get _Haru_ pregnant!? He didn't even sleep with her, let alone ANYONE. Well, then again… There was that one time with Yuna… Tsuna continued to bang his forehead over and over until someone embraced him from behind.

"Hehe, Tsuna, why aren't you wearing a costume for Halloween?"

Tsuna blinked and turned his head to look at who it was. There again, was Yuna grinning at him with a cute blush on her cheeks. Tsuna frowned, how could he resist? Then again, he got Haru preg-

"Haru-chan's not really pregnant, baka," She pouted at him, flicking him in the nose. He blinked.

"Huh?" He asked. Yuna laughed.

"First of all, let's get you into a costume or something… A rabbit?" She mused. Tsuna frowned deepened at the thought of that. "Kidding. Oh I know!"

Yuna grinned and Tsuna blinked as his clothes changed and he was wearing… What the heck!? Yuna giggled at his reaction. He was wearing a black trench coat with a cape similar to his Vongola one. He also wore books that were loose around his calves. His t-shirt was a black one with a white and grey skull on it. What the hell was he supposed to be!? He also notice a pair of black wings sprouting from the back of the trench coat, looking like they were actually coming from his back. He blinked. There was a pair of fake fangs in his mouth. They _were_ fake, right? Yuna laughed.

"What a handsome demon we have here," Yuna snickered. Tsuna paused. Oh, so _that_ was what he was. He forgot about that possibility. He smirked, leaning forward.

"Ah, a demon needs to feast," He said, his face so close that Yuna could feel his breath on her own. Yuna smirked. "Let's finish what we started earlier."

_Oh the similarities from time to time between Tsuna and Kyouya…_ She laughed. "That'll have to wait; we're running a little late!"

"Huh?"

--

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled when Tsuna and Yuna entered the dining hall of the Vongola mansion.

"Eh? Hayato?" Tsuna asked, blinking. Yuna glanced at Reborn.

"So, what happened to those other two?" Yuna asked smirking. Reborn returned the smirk.

"Mukuro snapped out of it, though Chrome is still very embarrassed to talk about it," He replied.

"Eh? Mukuro? Chrome?" Tsuna asked, overhearing their conversation. Reborn smirked.

"Dame-Tsuna, have you not heard of the mafia tradition?" He asked. Tsuna blinked and shook his head. Reborn smacked him upside the head. "It's a tradition where the Mist guardians play a prank on their famiglia."

"EH! Really!?" Tsuna exclaimed. Yuna laughed. Well, _there's_ one aspect that'll never change! Tsuna freaking out!~ Reborn smacked him on the head again. Yuna glanced around and noticed that Hibari was standing, depressed in a corner. She walked over to him.

"Hibari-san… I was joking earlier," She said awkwardly. He blinked and looked at her hopefully. She laughed at his expression.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gokudera roared at Yamamoto who was laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" The rain guardian laughed. Gokudera scowled and lit a cigarette and reached for a stick of dynamite. Tsuna rushed over and stopped his right hand man from murdering anyone. Yuna laughed at the sight.

"Anyways," Tsuna cleared his throat. "So basically, Varia's here too!?"

It was true, there stood Xanxus, Squalo, Belphegor, Fran, Lussuria, Leviathan. Unfortunately, they weren't dressed up. Yuna was really tempted into dressed Squalo up as a girl because of his hair… DAMN IT!

"Vooii!!" Squalo exclaimed. Yuna blinked.

"Oh come on, you seriously should've wore a dress!" Belphegor said grinning. Yuna snickered, apparently he read her mind. "See? Even she agrees!" Yuna blinked as she noticed Belphegor pointing at her grinning with triumph. Yuna trotted over to Xanxus and looked at him curiously. He blinked and glared at her.

"What, trash?" He growled.

"If you _were_ to dress up… I bet you'd dress up as a king," She laughed. He scowled. "Oh come on, it fits you!"

"Hmph," He then ignored everything else she had to say. She pouted and walked over to the others.

"Hmm, Kyouya's a vampire? That's so fitting!" A cheerful voice boomed. Yuna chuckled. Everyone was saying that. She turned to see Dino inspecting Hibari's costume. The bucking horse was dressed up himself actually, in a costume oh so fitting. Dino was dressed as a cowboy. A COWBOY. Yuna resisted the urge to fall onto the floor laughing like a maniac. What was even funnier was that Romario and some others were dressed up a HORSE.

"How come you dressed up as the same thing as me?" She heard Haru's voice ask. Yuna blinked to see Haru and Kyoko wearing the exact same costume, dressed up as angels. Yuna smiled and gave a little laugh.

So that was most of the entire Halloween night… Jun Jie, Shouichi and Spanner came to visit later that night as well. They invited everyone else and laughed as Lambo tripped over his ghost costume when everyone got wasted. Yuna laughed at she took pictures for future black-mail.

"This is an interesting Halloween," Chrome laughed.

"Yep," Yuna said grinning. Mukuro was tempted to throw cold water at her face… Yuna jumped in surprise as a pair of arms embraced her.

"I'm still not forgiving you for earlier," Tsuna murmured. Yuna grinned.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll change your mind," She snickered, leading him out of the room.

* * *

CRACK.


End file.
